Black Flag
by ShillpaK
Summary: Mai Williams is a young assassin, whose mother is Thai and father is British. Before her mother's passing she requested that if she did die, her daughter would live with her father James M. Williams back in Britain. On her voyage, she meets up with another assassin, who just so happens to be a pirate. He is adventurous and care free, and Mai would rather prefer this life than hers.
1. Chapter 1

Treading the water's of the Caribbean, the captain and his crew spotted a British cargo ship. Judging by it's massive and decorated sails, it must have been carrying a very special passenger. Useful for important bribes. Black Beard peered through his telescope, and eyed the ship carefully.

"Do we draw fire, captain?" asked his second in command.

"Yes, but do not sink this ship; it appears that it has some very important antiques on board". He turned the wheel and opened to full sail, racing towards the ship.

"Aye", said the commander, as he dashed off to ready the cannons.

"Open fire!"

Mai heard a grumble which started her from her meditation. At sea, she felt as if her senses were numbed; muted. Although she was deliberately sent under deck for mischief (she was only helping them when they were under attack from raiders) by the Captain, she stayed under high alert. She knew these waters were swarmed with pirates. There was a ship approaching hers. Wanting to go outside and see, she hesitated, knowing that she would only be sent back (it was under her father's direct order that she would be kept safe and untouched during this voyage. She refused to go unless they would at least let her keep her hidden blades, although she also sneaked aboard her sword, guns, and other weapons). She walked towards her window, and opened it a little bit. Her cabin was a large room in the ship, but with only a small window. She could barely see anything except the water at times made her nauseous. She was only armed with her hidden blades, for she believed she wouldn't need anything else. She raised her black beaked hood over her head and climbed out through the window and sneaked around the ship, when suddenly, she heard a voice calling from the eagle's nest, "We're under attack!" She bit her lip, knowing it would be of no use to be stuck in her cabin, and risk getting discovered. The roar of the cannons almost blasted Mai right off. Her right hand lost her grip, but she quickly regained her balance, and started climbing up the sails.

"Mai, I told you stay inside of your cabin!" she heard the captain scream. She merely rolled her eyes, and held up her middle finger. She continued climbing up the sail, until she reached a spot high enough to get a good look of the approaching ship. Another rumbled nearly shook her off again, but she realized that it wasn't their cannons. They were blasting chained and the sails; they wanted to board this ship. Typical pirate. Mai almost got hit by a chain, but she quickly dodged. She tried to get a closer look at the ship's crew, when she realized that the whole sail was falling down. To her advantage, it was going to land right on the enemy, making a easier way to board. To her disadvantage, it would also make a way for the enemy to board this ship. The captain quickly saw this, and started to steer the ship away from the enemy, but failed to see that Mai was up on top. The sail grew closer and closer to the water. Mai sprinted up the falling sail the made a jump from the tip to the enemy ship. She got her hidden blades ready, and easily took out two of the men. She grabbed the sword from on of the men, and used it at her advantage.

"We've been boarded!" she heard someone say. Her ship was already starting to float away.

"Don't let them get away!" she heard again. Maybe it was just her, but this voice sounded rough, and old. Important. As she sunk her blade into another attacker's neck, she got a first glance Black Beard. She had heard many terrible stories about him, ones that both made him looked brave and intimidating. As she brutally fought her way, she could hear the captain and her escort both raging and sending back up, not like it was needed. Her ship had returned back to get her.

The captain held a plank connecting and signaled for her to hurry, when suddenly, his face went pale, and a small patch of blood made it's way onto his white uniform. He fell forward, into the sea, only letting Mai see his murder, Black Beard.

"Just surrender now while you can, lad", he said. "Don't worry, we won't hurt ya". Behind him, she could see the rest of the crew taking over the ship. Oh, that's where they went. She got her hidden blades ready to fight.

"Aye, Kenway, the lad's got your blades". A blonde man looked from looting one of the dead crew members (of which ship she couldn't tell, but that doesn't matter much for a pirate). He eyed her suspiciously. Was he-no, he couldn't be. He's a pirate! He probably just stole those blades. He had a robe, much similar to hers. He took out his gun and pointed it at Mai.

"Put it down; we need him alive" said Black Beard. Him? They thought she was a man? One of the crew yanked on my hood forcefully. Her hair, that was safely tucked underneath her hood, was pulled out with the wind, and flew in the air. Although the blonde man still had his gun raised, ready to shoot, his expression turned to awe, as he slowly put his gun down. His eyes wandered her body, making her feel very uncomfortable, but then his eyes locked on her waist. She looked down and saw that he was looking at her belt, with the assassin's sign on it.

"What's your name, lass?" asked Black Beard, but Mai was too focused on her surrounding to answer. Now that the blonde and his gun down, and he seemed to be the only one who was in defense, she could escape.

"What, ya don't speak English?" he asked again. She looked at the ground, surrounded by dead bodies, and untouched weapons. Her foot slowly pushed the gun towards her.

"Aye, I speak English", she said as she grabbed the gun and the sprinted towards the front of the ship, she shot down one of the closest pirate and stabbed another that was in her way. In the corner of her eye she could see the blonde chasing after her. Black Beard stood there and watched to see if he would succeed. I felt a bullet scrape my waist, but the pain the bearable. I made it to the head, and jumped off into the Mediterranean. I thought I had made a clean get away, when I noticed that something was weighing both my legs down. A smaller anchor had been cast around my legs while I had jumped. It was hard to see in the murky waters, and my eyes stung as I tried to release myself. My lungs felt like they were about to explode, and I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I felt a slash on the chain, as I started to float again instead of sinking. Arms held me up, but I still couldn't hold my breath much longer, and I gulped a gallon of water down my lungs. I panicked, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's Shillpa! I didn't really do this for the first chapter, but I decided to do a little note for this one. Yes, the blonde guy is Edward Kenway (no durrr), and I'm hoping to continue this story for a while. A lot of the fan fictions I've read about Edward Kenway are yet to be finished or totally abandoned. So yeah... wish me luck! **

Edward coughed up and spat the salty water inside of his mother and laid down the girl. He got up on his knees and pushed at her chest, hoping it wasn't too late. After several punches, she coughed up water and rolled to her side. She seemed exhausted, and didn't even bother opening her eyes. Edward scooped her up and held her as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Is this bribe that important that yer would risk yer life?" he asked.

"When have I haven't?" said Edward. "I will request that she is not treated as a prisoner, but as a guest".

"This girl mean anything to ya? Possibly one of your toys?" asked Black Beard.

"Naw, did ya see her fight? I don't recall a whore ever kicking ass like that. I feel like I've seen her before", said Edward. Black Beard knew not to ask more, for he knew that she was probably what they so called, "Edward's affairs". Something that should never be questioned.

Edward made his way below deck and to his cabin. It wasn't as nice as the Jackdaw's, but it would have to do for now. Besides, he was going to get his ship back in just a matter of days after it was done with repairs. He took off her black robe, leaving what seemed to be a thick undergarment covering her chest and upper body. It was thick, made of leather. It had many gashes in it. Smart girl; she used this for protection. It wouldn't take too long to dry, since it wasn't cloth. He hesitated at taking off her trousers, but then again, seeing her half naked is better than her catching her death. Besides, she had some sort of shorts underneath her black pants. He let it near the window to dry, and set her in bed. She looked, strange, though. She definitely wasn't British. Her eyes looked Asian of some sort, or maybe that was just his sleepless nights playing tricks on him. He remembered clearly that her eyes were this bright green. Her skin was fair, but unless she was a housewife, she couldn't be from the East. And she definitely wasn't a house wife. He examined her hidden blades; they looked expensive. On her arms were bruises and permanent scars, and across her brow was another scar. Other than that her face looked untouched. Because her undershirt was sleeveless, he could see muscles ripple just by moving around while she slept. She must have trained very well. Edward left her in the cabin to rest while he went to see what loot they had picked up from the cargo ship.

The air smelt like salt. The window was cracked open, and the smooth swaying was more like a rocking crib. She had probably been lying for hours, but she didn't know how she would get up. Last time she checked, Mai would be held as a prisoner, possibly for a bribe. If this is where they kept their captives, then must have a pretty fancy ship here. She looked to my side to see a table with two bottles. Not realizing how parched my lips, Mai grabbed one of the bottles, hoping it was water, and chugged it down her throat. She almost coughed it back when she saw that it wasn't anything near water. It was... rum? Mai have tasted wine before, and she would drink it all day it she could, but this was different. It had more alcohol in it's flavor, and tasted like piss. She put it down, and took the other bottle, and gladly it was water. It wasn't as good as the spring water she got at Thailand, but this was a pirate's ship. She studied the room, when she felt a slight breeze on her legs. She was in her underwear and her vest. She took her black trousers, which had luckily dried by now. The vest didn't cover her waist entirely, so she grabbed her assassin's belt and put it around her waist.

She opened the door, when she was greeted by sounds of drunk laughter and music. It was night, and they had just finished a raid, probably rewarded with lots of good. And of course, this was Black Beards ship. She walked up to the upper deck, where the music got louder, and the smell of cheap rum got smellier. Her mother would kill her if she saw her right now. But then again, she was dead, and so was the rest of her crew. Mai felt a slight ting of guilt, but then again, it was the father who would have to pay the price. She would arrive there, sooner or later, but first, she was in the middle of the Caribbean on Black Beard's ship; this could get interesting.

She spotted the Captain and the blonde at a table, surrounded by the happy crew. She walked up to them awkwardly.

"There she is; the devil of a woman!" said one of the crew members.

"Pardon me?"

"Aye, tis is true, or do ya need a mirror to believe it", said Black Beard, clearly drunk. The blonde eyed my suspiciously. What was his deal? Mai took a seat (well, technically, she stole it, but the poor bastard was so drunk, all she had to do was blow and he fell off and passed out).

"Would ya like a drink, lassie? I know it isn't much compared to your fancy wines back home, but..." said Black Beard.

"I'd rather stay sober around a bunch of pirates", she replied. "Where are you heading, anyway?".

"Kenway here needs his ship back, we need to go retrieve it. Speaking of which, don't ya have something to say for ya self?" he said, looking at the blonde.

He smiled at me. "Edward, it's a pleasure", he said.

"Mai", she said.

"Well, Mai, where are you from?" Edward asked.

"My mum is Thai, and my bastard of a father is British. I am a special delivery to England", she chuckled. It felt almost like they were having a secret conversation. They both knew each other's secret, their fears, their challenges.

"He liked his woman exotic?" Edward asked.

"Aye, he used to, at least. He married a whore and had what, five six children? I lost count. You're a pirate, you should understand". He only chuckled and took a gulp of rum.

"Am I. What's your plan getting to England", he said, his words slurred.

"I was hoping I could get a ship of my own", she said. Edward nearly chocked on his rum.

"Do you know how to navigate through water?"

"Nope".

"Do you know how to steer a vessel?"

"Nope".

"For god's sake, have you even scrubbed a deck, scratch than, anything, in your life before?"

"Edward, please, I was raised like royalty. I didn't even have to brush my own hair".

"So what made you become a brother?"

"Have you seen the way woman are treated. Either you become a housewife or a whore; end of story. I wanted to be more. I wanted to be a warrior".

"So that's who you are, the proud and honorable kind".

"I am nor proud or honorable, but I know how to threaten a man by holding a gun up to his genitals. Does that answer your question to how I am to get my ship". He laughed, not because he was drunk, but because he wished he had knew her before.

"I like you hellcat, tell you what, when we dock, you can take a ride on the Jackdaw. I'll get you to England".

"Naw, I like to travel alone".

"I am only trying to save a man's dick from your fury, Mai".

They had taken night shift, and since the young boy whose job was to be at the crow's nest was wasted, Mai decided that she would rest up there. In the morning, she could see the docks. Mai sneaked into Edward's cabin. Since most of the crew was hung over, Mai expected Edward to be passed out on his bed, but he looked up and going. I got my robe and my hidden blades. I needed another weapon; perhaps, I could find one in the small town we were in.

"There you are", she heard a voice from behind her. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Edward", she said. "You scared me. You could have died". He chuckled. Just like the first time she saw him, his hood was cover. He looked mysterious. He took her hood and covered her head.

"It's cold, keep yourself covered", he commanded. We split his path, as Edward wished her luck that she wouldn't get herself killed. She only laughed, and said that if she survived Black Beard, there must be luck trailing close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I just started this FanFiction account, so I can't upload a picture or reply to your comments just yet, but I read them, and I can't thank you more! I think I want to upload a picture that I drew, maybe of Mai just so you get a glance at what she looks like. The second chapter (The Brotherhood) is a bit sloppy; I'm sorry for your inconvenience. I think I finished writing that story at 3 am in the morning, probably because I drank a whole can of diet coke before I went to bed. Anyway, enough blabbering, and back to Mai! I heard a lot of you want to know more about her past, but let me just tell you, it's not exactly how it seems.**

It was a small fishing town. It was only November, and Mai's ears had already went numb. In Thailand, fall was filled with colorful leaves, and not just the biting coldness. She pulled up my mouth mask, to keep her nose warm, and sometimes, it's better to hide away her femininity. Sometimes, Mai felt like people took her more seriously if they had no knowledge of her being a woman. Her soft, brown hair was tucked safely under her hood. She just wish she had something to tie it back with.

Mai fell upon a blacksmith near the water's edge. She slowly opened the door, and the warm flames burning inside immediately welcomed her. She looked around, seeing no one.

"Hello!" someone cried.

"Uh... hello", she called back. Her throat had been itchy, for the cold surprisingly made her thirsty. An old man appeared with grey hair and a messy apron shot up from behind a pile of metal shards.

"What can I do for you, young man?" Mai rolled her eyes, and took her face mask down. What is it with these British and identifying sex?

"Oh, I'm sorry, little lady"-

"It's alright; I've come here in needs of your service. I need a new weapon forged".

"Not to be rude, what would woman need with a weapon?" he asked. Mai scowled.

"The same thing that a man would want with one", she replied.

"Ah, I see. What can I make for you? There are many swords that might suit you"-

"I want something, different", she said. Mai wandered around the pieces of metal while the black smith went back to work.

"Well, tell me when you find something of your interest", he said. Mai continued to stroll around the shop, until her eyes fell upon an unusual spear. It was double sided, and each blade was curved.

"Tell me about this", she asked finally.

"Ah, yes. I remember someone had requested that they had that made; it's only a matter of time before they come to pick it up. I could forge you a similar model, but I think you would rather use a more, interesting metal".

"Where would I find this, metal?" she asked. He motioned for her to follow him. She followed him to the back, where it was even messier. Under the scraps and knives (it was quite a dangerous life he lived) he pulled out a yellow parchment. When he opened it, there was a picture drawn in red ink. A map.

"This map will lead you to the metal; I was given this map as a payment. I am too old to go out searching for this, so I figured I could have someone in need of this metal to go look for it themselves".

"I see; how will I repay you, though?" asked Mai.

"No need for that; this has more than plenty metal for your weapon; the rest will be given back".

Mai took the map. She thanked the man and put the map in belt. As she walked out, she saw the docks, where a large black flag with the assassin's symbol waved in the air. That must be Edward's ship. Mai regretted walking away from his offer. Mai wanted to examine the map, but it was far too cold outside. Mai hated the cold.

She put up her hood and her mask. The sky had already started to become dark, as if it was going to rain, or possibly snow. Mai took advantage of the darkness, and climbed a top of the buildings. She found a tall chapel, and climbed to the very top, hoping it would help her get a clear view of her surroundings. Her eyes stung in the cold winds. She got down from the chapel, avoiding as much attention as possible, and started towards the dock. As she neared closer to it, her eyes fell upon a white hood. As she neared, she could see blonde wisps flow from his head.

"And I'm hoping that you enjoyed your little visit, because we are about to leave", said Edward.

"Not just yet", Mai said. Before she could show him the map, small snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Edward led her onto the ship.

The Jackdaw was quite impressive. Most of the crew was below deck, trying to get warm. He led Mai to his cabin. She wondered how many woman he brought down here. At least this time he was sober, or so she hoped. He sat down at his desk, and she took out the map and handed it to him.

"I was at the black smith today, and he said something of a metal being hidden here. If I fulfill this task, he will forge me a weapon at no cost. Although, I have yet to believe that there is more than just metal here".

"What about England?"

"What about England? I am in no rush to get there".

"I am in no position to argue, but"-

"Edward, please, I'm twenty one, I can take care of my self".

"So why go to your father. Why no just stay out here. You don't looked like you could be tamed anytime soon", he said. The word _tamed _exhilarated her. Mai walked around the cabin, and eventually found herself looked outside the window at the gentle snow fall.

"You could try. Haven't you succeed before?" she asked.

"In taming a woman? Wouldn't I have to be tame myself?" Edward asked. Mai bet down and picked a woman's panties of the ground.

"Not exactly", she smirked. She threw the cloth at Edward, who reluctantly threw it back on the ground again.

"Says the virgin".

"You can barely identify my gender, you pirates, never less, my status", said Mai.

"A man to touch you would be a death sentence, Mai. It is obviously in clear sight".

"How rude. You mean you don't find me attractive?" Mai was hoping for a reaction, but it seemed Edward was too far experienced to utterly break down.

"I can't say I could fancy a fourteen year old girl". Mai scowled.

"My age is in comparison to my breasts? How thoughtful..."

"I can't believe that. It's just under all those clothes"-

"Perhaps I like it when men steer clear of my way. Edward, in the world we live in, the only type of respect a woman could get is her strength and power. That leaves me no time for, er... private affairs".

That night Mai dozed off in Edward's bed, while he examined the map thoroughly at his desk with the candle light flickering. The snow had yet to turn into a storm, but the cabin kept warm. He turned in his seat to look at the girl. He hated to say it, but this was the first time a woman has slept in his bed, at all. He had a very strict rule about them not sleeping, but this girl, that he just met, had just passed out here, and he was allowing that.

Her long hair was scattered all over the place. When she took off her robe and shoot her hair dry, his cabin automatically adapted the smell of honey and incense. She attempted to braid it, but it fell back when she laid down. She had the longest lashes he had ever seen, bet her green eyes some how made it's way and lightened up every time something got her attention. Her face was fair, but her arms and legs were fairly tan. She was shorter than Edward, but although she was strong, she look small and delicate. No wonder her father wanted her back in a rush. But the fact that her father wanted to protect her just made her want to be more dangerous. Why did she have to move to England? Why didn't she just stay in Thailand?

Mai's mother used to sing lullaby's to Mai. Not just lullaby's to fall asleep, but lullaby's so that Mai could stop shivering and crying in fear. Mai always thought she was a big baby for crying and being scared all the time, but the more she thought about it, the more scared she got. Because there were some fears that were completely irrational, like having a monster hide under your bed, and fears that came true, like being abandoned; forgotten, by your own father.

**Sorry guys, but cliff ending. Okay, so still waiting on that 24 hour verification; so annoying! Why do they have to do that anyway? :C**


	4. Chapter 4

**So in this chapter, Edward tells about his past. I'm going to say this first so I don't sound like a total dork writing this story, but I really don't know much about Edward, but I'm trying to piece up the puzzles with little clues. In November when the actual game comes out, we'll probably learn more about Edward, and I'll probably just have to write another story:)**

Despite the cold temperatures when Mai left the harbor, when she woke up, the air was surprising humid, and warm. Just like she liked it. She wore her leather vest and her trousers, but even in that she was hot. Her robe was actually sleeveless, much like her vest, and there was just a shirt underneath it. She put on her vest and her robe, and tied her black blouse around her waist. Part of her was surprised that she didn't wake up on the floor because Edward had pushed her over to sleep in his own bed. He didn't act around her normally, or at least she though. She thought he was a ruthless pirate that was full of greed, or maybe his years of training with the brotherhood changed him. Or maybe the fact that she was also in the brotherhood gave her more respect. Her head hurt just from thinking about it. Edward was a very, confusing man to understand. She got up and put her vest, fearing it was far too warm to wear her robe. She put on her boots and went up to the upper deck. Her eyes immediately laid upon Edward, standing by the tip of the deck. Edward was totally unaware of of her presence behind him. He wore his white . A dark man stood by him, with his ears pierced and his sleeves torn off; he looked like a real pirate. Before Mai could say anything, Edward reached to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, revealing various tattoos. Mai had never thought he had tattoos at all, mostly because he always had that robe on.

"Enjoying the weather, mate?"

"Quite", she said.

"Does the lady need a raft to get to shore?" asked the dark man. Mai scowled, and before Edward could open his mouth, she stood up to his face.

"Why don't you ask the _lady _herself?" she spat. Mai adjusted her wrist blades. "Didn't you listen to your captain? I am no lady; I am a _woman_". The dark man raised his eye brows. In the corner of her eye she could see Edward smirking. She pushed him aside and climbed on the very tip of the ship and jumped in the water.

"There are sharks in there, you know", said the dark man.

"They're probably too afraid to go near her", he chuckled as he jumped in after her.

The warm sand felt amazing between Mai's toes. It's been a while since she's been in an environment like this. She ran up the beach to the forest ahead, not bothering to wait for Edward behind her. He had to pick up his speed just to keep her in his view. She started climbing the trees, picking up her speed.

"Will you stop?" he called. But he already lost her. The tree's roots were blocking many of the paths. According to the map, he could climb the ruins and go around the thicket of tremendous trees.

They ruins were filled with booby traps, but not anything too bad; very simply ones. He hoped that the actual treasure wasn't guarded this well. He hoped Mai wouldn't set off any traps and get herself killed and destroy the metal. He had to admit, the deal was pretty good. Regular steel would be fair, but a foreign metal forged into a weapon would be something he needed.

He made it to the tip of the ruin, only to find himself at a 50 ft. drop into a small lagoon. He willingly took the leap, feeling the cool water splash his face. They lagoon had less salt in it, almost making it drinkable. Her could hear a soft hum up from the trees. He followed the noise, which led him closer to the temple. Up above, he saw Mai sitting up on a high. He pulled his hood up.

"Took you long enough", she said. She seemed to fiddling with something in her fingers, not bothering to look down at Edward.

"Are you going to come down?"

"Well, aren't you a little pussy. Hold on. He got a closer look at her, and realized that she had made a crown out of flowers. She stood up and jumped down, her hand scrunched up in a first. She opened her first and gave him another flower crown. He handed it back to her.

"Thank you, but no thank you", he said.

"Come on, I worked hard on it". He rolled his eyes at her. She took off his hood and gently put the crown over his head.

"See, look how pretty you look".

The first couple traps were easy, but the further they went, a lot of the small pricks on the walls that seemed harmless at first were filled with poison, the discovered. Luckily, Edward had guns (or as Mai calls, assguns because they were on his rear). It discovered many traps. Despite all the traps, the temple required a lot of long, dark walks. Mai kept herself busy by trying to uncover Edward's mysterious ways.

"Let's play a game", she said,

"What".

"Question and answer. Here, I'll go first. When were you born?"

"The day I came to Earth", he replied.

"Uh... okay. How about, how old are you?"

"Oi, isn't my turn?"

"Right"

"Okay, let's see, why are you coming to England? Why don't you just stay in Thailand?"

"Because my mother wants me to be here".

"I know, but why"-

"Hey, my turn", she said. "How old are you, and answer this with a number".

"I'm twenty two". She paused in silence, until Edward finally said, "Why did you mother want you to come to England".

Mai didn't say anything for a while, but Edward waiting patiently. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Edward looked at her with a confused look. Mai knelt down on one knee, and placed her hand on the floor. She closed her eyes and listening. "I found it". She took Edward's gun and shot the wall. Edward doubted her at first, but the bullet sunk a hole through the stone, making cracks. Mai kicked the stone, as it fell inside to a secret room. They had been circling it for hours. The treasure was hidden in the middle of temple, while the path snaked around it. There were least sixteen floor of diamonds and gold buried in chests. Edward nearly choked to death just looking at this.

"Come on, help me find the metal, she said, looking through all the chests.

"We have this... and you're worried about finding the metal?"

"Well, that's what we came here for, right?"

"We need to call the ship over here and start boarding all this gold", Edward said putting his hand in the small shimmering rocks.

"_You _can do that. I need to get back and give the black smith this metal", she said. There was a long pause. They both knew it was coming.

"I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if we parted ways", said Edward.

"I hope our paths cross again", she said, picking up the small chest. She sighed and started walking back.

**Whale, whale whale, what do we have here? I just watched the game play, and there are a bunch of whales; that got me excited:D. Anyway, obviously their paths are going to cross again, because god(a.k.a me) set their fates to. My favorite part of this chapter was the flower crown; just imagining Edward wearing it with his blonde hair=OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG fangirling! Tell me what your favorite part in the series is so far. Also check out my other story, Blue Fire. It's a How to Train Your Dragon fanfic, actually coming from the dragon. I know I did like three chapters in one day, but this probably won't happen again; I was just really bored today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm not sure if any of you guys read the characters in this story, but yes, Desmond Miles is actually going to be in it. More specifically, this chapter. I am warning you though, if you are going to or in progress of Assassin's Creed 3, you probably shouldn't read this, because I just spoil everything. It's really okay if you continue without this story; it'll just go right back to Mai. Thank you for all your views, because I seriously just started this story like two days ago and it's going really well! I'm thinking of starting a Connor fan fiction later... but not really anytime soon. **

She shuttered at the view. Everything, was gone; so quickly. The world was no more. She looked at the stone in her hand. She had found this under all the rubble of the buildings. Her father said that if she did live, this was the key to fixing things. It was all a chain reaction, and it started with Assassin's and the Templar's and the Animus. Her father had died when the Templars had risen to power, and in order to keep the brotherhood living, she resigned, and kept a watch from the distance.

She had seen what the Posestus could do. The Animus only replays memories, thing you cannot change, but the Posestus can let you change the past. She had the power to change everything. The Posestus looked more like a Frisbee with a hold cut in it, replaced with a strange blue aura. She looked at it, and looked at the world. She closed her eyes, and let her fingers slowly touch the blue light. Her hand felt numb, like it was stuck in ice for a long time, and the world itself started cracking and falling away, leaving an empty whiteness. It started to glow, until it grew so bright that she had to close her eyes. Wind blew her up, but it almost seemed like she was falling down. She was greeted with a thump. She landed on her fee, but almost tipped over.

Desmond stood at the pedestal, not knowing what to do. If he destroyed the world, would it come back a better? There was a low grumble coming from the sky. Desmond wasn't quite surprised that something like this would happen, though. A small ball of light floated in the air. It gradually grew larger and larger.

"I think we need to get out of here!" said Shaun, slowly backing up. Desmond looked up, and saw a dark shadow coming from the center. Suddenly, something fell out of the ball. There was a big thump, and and the circle went away. A huge flash occurred, temporary blinding Desmond. When he regained his eyesight, he saw a blonde girl with a startled expression on her face.

"Don't touch that!" she ordered. Desmond backed away from it.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Rebecca.

"Does it matter? I just came out of giant ball of light".

"She has a point", Shaun agreed.

The girl looked at the pedestal. "There is another way", she started. "And this is the key to it". She held up the Posestus. The light in the middle was glowing.

"What is that?" asked Desmond.

"The Posestus. A device that allows you to go back in time in and changes things", she explained.

"How does it work?" he asked again.

She sighed. "It's like the Animus, except you don't go into a body of your ancestor. You stay in your own. You pretty much become a god when you are using this; you can't die, you walk through wall, fly, whatever junk. But no one can see you, because it is your spirit".

"If we do go with your, idea, what do you think would happen to world around us? How will this change the mistake?"

"I did some research of my own. The answer is equality. Not just racially, but sexually. What do you think would happen if our second president of the United States was actually a woman?"

"We would burn and die?" said Shaun. The girl rolled her eyes. Desmond listen carefully.

"There are so many things women could have done right that man have done wrong. There would be less wars, and corruption. Because all of those come from"-

"Men", said Rebecca.

"Ok, I see, what you are saying", said Desmond slowly. "But what are we supposed to do, create our person?"

"Close. There were some very powerful women in history, but none famous. I already think I know how to "create this person though", but I couldn't get passed a memory, and when I discovered that you had a special bloodline, I came to you", she said.

Shaun inspected the Posestus. "How exactly do you get hooked up to this thing?" asked Shaun.

"Actually, I was hoping you knew", she said.

Shaun put in the needle in Desmond's and the girl's arm.

"Desmond when you go in, you'll end up in a place called the League of Champions. Pretty much, it's the conscious of your mind. I'll need you to find me when you get there; this is your bloodline".

"How will I do that?" he asked.

"Just think of me", she said. She turned to him, and the last thing he saw was her bright blue eyes.

**Uh... so yeah. I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I'm going to post another one later today, I promise. So now at least it has to do with the story line of the game, and not just some love story. I really want to put in more action later on, but I hate writing fighting scenes because I find it hard to describe each move in combat, but I'll figure out a way. Until next time, bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

Mai went back to the town and got her weapon made. Of course, during this time, many ships from England sailed here in search. One might think that if her father really cared, he would be down here himself. Apparently, there had been some flyers being sent around the Caribbean with Mai's face on it, reported that she was missing, and someone saw her here on this island. She stayed low and away from the soldiers wandering the island. After about two days, the black smith finished her spear. It was more like two swords connect to each other. She despised the fact that the weather was getting worse by the day. As much as Mai hated it, she hard to kind of turn myself in. She was taken back to England on a powerful ship with three other escorting naval war ships by it's side.

The captain made sure Mai did not have many reasons to leave her cabin. He tried to confront her in what exactly she was doing during this time, and where Mai got that large double sided spear, but she told him if there was as much as a touch with his hand on her spear, she would make sure it was the last thing he saw. He respected her space, and was probably going to let her father handle it.

Mai hadn't seen Helen many times, because she rarely came to England after her mother and she moved to Thailand. She was a curvy woman with the largest breast Mai had ever seen, and trust me, she always made sure you could see them. You could think that she would have her hands full with six children, but she barely ever paid any attention to them, despite the fact that they are spoiled brats.

Mai's father greeted her with a hug.

"Mai! I'm so glad you are safe. Look how much you have grown and"- she pushed him out of the was and began walking to house. Since most of her things had been sunk along with the ship, her father insisted that she went shopping, but instead she paid of the maids to do it for her. When she used to live here, her father had a bright pink room with all of Mai's favorite dolls and sort, but now that room was Helen's and her father's daughter, Elizabeth's room. She played with all the dolls, and illiberality broke them, wrote on all the walls and had to get them redone, and spill tea all over the sheets. Her room was no more. When Mai found out about this, she glared at her father, but could only reply with a sympathetic. Mai's father had promised her mother that he wouldn't speak a world about his business (For he too, was an assassin) to Helen or any of his children. Mai confirmed that by eavesdropping on Helen's tea party, who mostly spoke about how Mai didn't have any respect towards her father, how Mai dressed like a boy, and problem with her father not being around with her too much. They did have six children; how much more time does he need to spend with her. After her arrival, the King decided to have a ball in in honor of Mai's return (the King and her father were very close). As much as she wanted to accompany her father in his small quests, Helen dragged her around everywhere she went, in spite of her being the only child who didn't ask for everything they saw. Mai didn't mind helping, but the fact that Helen always talked about things Mai couldn't possible care about, or insult Mai's choice of fashion (she had grown on her assassin's robe, and tended to wear it all the time unless Helen forced her to wear a dress), or tell Mai how important it was for a woman her age start meeting other men.

Mai sat at the dinner table quietly, but obviously annoyed. Her father's children, Henry, Samantha, Elizabeth, Annabelle, Sally, and Morgan all argued on who should get the head of the table, while her father and Helen tried to calm them down, and tried to make a schedule of on what days does who get the head chair. She rolled her eyes. When she was a child, the only thing she worried about was getting her form correct, or memorizing a routine, or betting a perfect defense flip. Of course, she didn't grown up with five other siblings, but she did regularly play with the children of the village. She always wanted a brother or a sister to play with, or to spar with(her mother would always knock her down to her butt, even when she was sixteen). For some reason, she felt left out.

On the day of the ball, Helen forced Mai out of early in the morning.

"Wha"-

"Come on, time to get ready, or do I need to pour water on you?"

"Get ready? The ball is tonight! At night!"

"You have forgotten the time and effort to make you look perfect. Come on", she said, grabbing Mai by the arm and dragging her out of bed. Mai always slept with her blades on, and she was trying to resist the urge to kill her now. Helen started with gathering many of her maids and friends. They started with stripping her to only a white pair of panties and a white corset.

"See, I knew your breast were larger than they appeared", said Helen. Mai scowled at Helen. They even forced her take off her blades, something she never took off. They started with waxing her legs, arms and underarms. They wanted to even wax her privates, but she threatened to cut off their boobs if they even went near that area. Mai never really paid much attention to her beauty. Her mother told her beauty was two things; what men want to see, and how women want to look like what men wanted to see. Mai was pretty happy with how she looked like, or so, she couldn't care much.

After they had done disposing of all of Mai's unwanted hair (she didn't have much, anyway) they completely stripped her and pushed her into a bath. It was ice cold.

"Oh, this is freezing", she exclaimed.

"If you had woken up earlier, it would have been warm".

_You little shit, _she thought, as strange, nice smelling liquid were poured all over her body. She could see why Helen was in such a rush for Mai to wake up early. It was past mid day already.

Helen started with a woven skirt on top of three other skirts. She put a corset around Mai, and had it squeeze the life out of her.

"Can't. Breathe", she said.

"Good, then it's working". The final touch was the dress. It was a light pink dress with no sleeves, so it perfectly fit Mai's chest. They had to restitch because Mai complained about it being too low.

Finally, they had done her hair and put on some very uncomfortable looking shoes. Mai begged to wear her comfy leather boots, but Helen had certain expectations of this ball. When Helen wasn't looking, Mai sneaked into her room. She put on her blades (they went quite well with the dress, actually), and tried putting on her leather boots, but her dress was too big. As she walked out, she saw Henry, her younger step brother, who was the only person in the family who knew of dad's job. When her father was free, he would train Henry himself, out in the garden. Helen didn't realized what he was training for. Her father insisted that it was so he could get more respect as a man.

"Henry! Oh, thank god, can you help me?" she asked. He nodded. I sat down in a chair as Henry took off my shoes and put on my boots.

"Thank you", she said.

"It's my pleasure", he said.

"It better not have been despite the fact that you could have been looking up my shirt", she teased.

"Which skirt? You have at least five of them". Even though Henry was only fourteen, he looked awfully old for his age. He was tall, and muscular. He was not spoiled like the rest of his siblings, for he understood the values of life. He had a good teacher.

"I swear, this whole party is doomed for failure", said Henry to Mai. "I can sense it".

"Ugh. I feel it too. Or maybe it is just Helen. Do you know the pain she put me through this morning", she whispered. Henry chuckled. His light blonde hair reminded her of Edward. She hadn't thought much about Edward in the past week when she arrived here. All she though about was how after the party, she would be free. She was eighteen, she didn't need to babied. She was killing herself this whole time by staying silent to her father when he asked about her little misadventure. She couldn't mention Edward, never less, Black Beard.

Maybe at that time she didn't notice it, but now that Mai really thought about it, Edward _was _good looking. His dark eyes and his blonde hair with brown streaks. Mai had hidden her robe and her spear in the ballroom behind the curtains. She knew it was no weather to open all the window, so no one would decide to open. Worrying about not knowing anyone, she tagged around Henry, but she saw that there was no need. People came to talk to her randomly. There was one man the Mai noticed that was particularly peculiar. He whispered to men away from the crowd. After most of the guests had arrived they started to dance, the man just walked away; not bothering to take his hat. She furrowed her eyebrow. Before she could follow him, something stopped her.

"Would you care to dance?" said a voice.

She turned to see a young man holding out his hand. She smiled at him leisurely, and raised her blades. "Are you sure?"

"I'll take my chances", he said, still having his hand held out. Mai took his hand. "My name is James, by the way", he said. He had brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Did your mother put you up to this? I heard Helen was lecturing some of her friends to make their son's come talk to me".

"Yes, but also my neck was getting tired at looking down at my dance partners. You're quite tall for a lady".

"Both of my parents were tall", she said.

"Tell me about yourself", said James.

"Tell me what you think I'm about", she said.

He smiled at her. "I'm just looking at your arm muscle to see that you're strong. You have a scar on your eyebrow, you fight".

"Quite a lot actually", she said. "Go on".

"But at the same time you have managed to keep your beauty", he said, but stopped. "And I can't see why".

"I'm supposed to be ugly because I'm a warrior?" she said.

"There aren't many women who fight, so I don't know", he said. Suddenly there was a scream come from outside. I let go of James and grabbed a hold of my dress to run up front. A woman stood frozen to see the body of a dead man; the same man who she was following eyed before. In the distance, she could see a silhouette up in the rooftops. She ran back into the ballroom and retrieved her robe and her spear. Her robe wouldn't fit over her dress, and even if it did, there was no way she could move in it. She flexed her blades from her wrists and cut of the skirt, and ripped the rest off, so that she was only left in her shorts put over her underwear. It was tight and black, and reached over her belly button. Her light pink slowly disappeared under her robe as she buttoned it up as she walked outside. She heard many whispered and gasps. One woman said, "She's practically naked".

Mai frowned, and spat, "Well, you're practically a bitch" she said. Next to her, she saw James hide a laugh. She put up her hood, and as she exited the ballroom, she saw Helen glare at her. Mai growled at her, but she probably didn't notice. Henry handed her the spear.

"Thank you", she said.

The light footsteps in the roof tops made it easy for Mai to follow. Despite the fact that her arms and legs were bare, the hear generated from her movement kept her warm enough. The footsteps eventually stopped at the harbor. Mai looked around, and saw, in the distance, a ship riding away.

**So, whatd'ya think? Who do you think killed the old suspicious guy? What do you think of James? What do you think Edward is doing right now? I would love it if you guys wrote reviews, because just reading those make me smile:) If you guys have any request for what I should write about (it can or cannot be in this story, I'll accept either). I think this is my last chapter of the day. I really want to draw Mai though, so I might figure out a way to post that. BBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I could show you guys my pictures of Mai I drew, but I don't think I can do that on this. Do you have any ideas? I would love to show you my visual interpretation of Mai. **

Mai was put in her room for the rest of the week because of her behavior at the ball. She had to come back eventually, because if she stayed out in the snow much longer, she would freeze. Of course, that's what window are for.

* * *

6 months later:

Now that she thought about, it was a perfect night for killing a man, and the most risky. Since everyone was at the ball, no one was there see it outside. It was foggy and snowy, making it hard to track the killer (other than the prints left in the snow, but she guessed that's why the killer sneaked up on the roof tops. But she still found it hard to forget the silhouette of the killer. It was he was looking right at her. Wanting her to know who he was.

Mai was in bed one morning, when she heard a scream. Still in her nightgown and messy braid, she ran downstairs, to see Helen and her father standing there looking at a note. Helen had drenched herself with tears, her make up dripping it's way to her dress. Confused, she looked at the letter. It was a ransom letter; they were keeping Henry captive. Mai had only seen her younger brother last night at meditation, as she tried to teach him inner peace, but he found it hard to understand. They couldn't have taken him this morning, they could have only taken him last night. She went up to his room and examined it carefully. Everything was in order; where it should be, except the window, which remained unlock. She opened it and looked through it.

"I'll find you Henry"she whispered. "But I can't do it alone".

Edward laid beside the red head beside him. The sheet that laid over them was the only thing that covered them. She lay fast asleep, with back towards him. Edward slowly got off the bed, careful not to wake her, and started putting on his clothes. He left a letter saying that she could let herself out.

At the docks, Aswale was supposedly waiting for him, or at least that's what he said.

"Captain Edward!" shouted a voice behind him. Dory ran up to him, panting. "Aswale is waiting up in the Jackdaw. He said there was a visitor".

Edward was confused at first. The only visitor he could think of was Black Beard, but why would Aswale be needed? Black beard wasn't exactly racially friendly. We made his way to the Jackdaw, when through the sails, he saw black spiraling hair in the wind.

"Mai?" he called.

"Edward", she said, turning around. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything; Aswale told me he was just about to give you another tattoo. _Another _tattoo". Aswale turned to him with a needle and ink in his hand. He patted on his chair. Edward was a little in shock; he thought that after their little adventure together was the last of it. As Edward started taking off his robe, Mai started to explain why she was here.

"And then he was gone, just like that", she finished. By this time, Edward was sitting in the chair with his shirt off. Aswale had already started to tattoo him.

"Trust me, Edward, one more of these and they'll call us brothers" (**just to make things clear, that dark man Mai referred to earlier was Aswale, I just couldn't remember his name, and yes, he is African**).

"Shut up, Aswale, and just add more detail", snapped Edward.

"I like you nipple tattoo", scoffed Mai. "Quite good looking". Mai looked at all his tattoos.

"You like what you're seeing love?" he smirked. Aswale rolled his eyes. "You don't happen to have any tattoos, do you?"

Mai have him a dumb founded look.

"I am not going to tattoo her", said Aswale, finishing the tattoo.

"Then I will". He snatched the needle from his hands. He gestured for her to come closer.

"What are you going to do? she asked as she gave him her hand.

"You'll see", he said.

"Okay, well, will you help me?" she asked.

"If you hold still I will". She felt a slight pain on her wrist as Edward concentrated. He looked cute; trying to give her a tattoo and all. Aswale had left the room. It was so quiet, that the only thing she heard was the sea outside and Edward's soft breaths against her hand.

"Done", he finally said. She glanced at the tattoo.

_E._ Kenway it said. Mai couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was small, but done with great detail.

"Classy".

"You were saying?"

Mai sighed. "I need your help". Edward, who as cleaning up, still sitting in his chair, looked up. He was only inches away from Mai's face. Edward couldn't help marvel at her beauty. For a woman who is as strong as she is, he found it hard to believe that that she didn't even have to do anything for herself. She wore no make up, but yet she was prettier than the ones who did. But most of all, through her thick eyelashes, hid her green eyes.

"Do you know what they call your eyes at sea?"

"No".

"Sea green eyes. And those you have", marvel Edward.

Mai blushed. No one really notice her eyes, mostly because they were hidden behind her hood. Edward's face grew closer to hers, like he wanted to kiss her. Mai was almost about to do the same, when she remembered what she was really here before. She quickly pulled away and put up her hood. Her heart felt swollen, and she tried to hold back her heavy breaths.

"I'll meet you at the docks. I have a plan", she said as she walked out. Edward sighed. The image of her eyes still burned in his head. He looked at the tattoo Aswale had done.

_The Lamb falls for the Tiger_, it said. He knew who he was referring to, but somehow, he couldn't tell who was the lamb and who was the tiger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So, for my new story, the Warrior of Egypt, I actually put in a legit category. I started a new story, because it wouldn't let me edit it. I put in another chapter, so check it out! **

"What's your plan", asked Edward.

"When I checked the ship docking list, I saw only one Templar label ship. It headed to the West Indies".

"What makes you think that Templars have your brother?"

"I don't exactly have a friendly past with them", she said. "I know that it'll be heavily guarded; there is no way the Jackdaw. I'm too recognizable to even stay on a cargo ship. I will need to hide". She pointed at a large cargo ship. "I have reason to believe that they are heading to my destination". Through her hood and her mask, Edward could see her face was filled with worry.

"So, we can hide in one of crates, easy", said Edward.

"Getting on, easy, getting out, not. I asked Aswale to steal one of the uniforms and take the job of the storage manager on board. I believe he has yet to succeed", she said. They sneaked into the cargo departure of the ship, and emptied out crate full of vases. They got inside and put the top over.

"Oh... bad idea".

"Wait, you're not going to vomit, are you?" asked Edward.

"The fact that I'm supposed to stay in here for a while with you in here isn't very comforting".

"Why? Do I intimidate you?" he smirked. He slapped him.

"Edward, shut up". There were silent for a while as the crate thumped uncomfortably. Finally, there was thumb of steadiness. She could hear voices, and checked outside as soon as it disappeared. Edward grabbed her arm.

"Don't get out; we can get caught".

"I won't", she said. Edward stretched his legs out so they were on either side of Mai. She did the same, but both of her feet were on side of Edward. The fact that his legs were open to her kept her uncomfortable.

"Let's play that question and answer thing", he said.

"You still remember".

"I never forgot". Her heart pounded. "I'll go first. Do you miss your mother?"

Mai looked up in surprise. "All the time". There was a silence as Mai tried to figure out what to say. Edward waited patiently. She let her head fall back.

"Before my mom died, she said that, if she ever did, I would go live with my father. He was the only person she trusted who could take care of me".

"Why did they split?" he asked.

"My turn".

"What?"

"It's my turn". She thought for a second. "How women have you made fall for you?"

"Do I need to answer that question?" She raised his eyebrows. "Think of a number".

"Uh... forty seven".

"More than that". She laughed. The only light from the cracks of the crate. A single streak light passed through Edward's face as he smiled. It passed right through his blue eye. His gorgeous blue eyes. Suddenly, something clicked inside of her mind. Her stomach seemed to have dropped all the way to the bottom of the sea floor. Her heard felt swollen and heavy. And suddenly, nothing seemed to matter. Her brother was perfectly fine. Her mother was still alive. The only problem there seemed to be was the obnoxious space between them. She hadn't realized she was staring when Edward shifted his feet.

"Come here", he said. She gave him an odd look. She folded her legs, as Edward pulled her closer. And closer. And closer. She couldn't help. She grabbed his face and pressed against hers. His arms wrapped around her small waist, and somehow, under her various layers of clothes, managed to slither his hands underneath her robe. His cold hands felt amazing against her temperate back. His lips tasted like salt. Suddenly she pulled back, needing to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes, and wondered, how many other women had looked at him with the same look. She wondered how many women had kissed him lips and tasted the same sweetness of the sea. She let her hands fall to his shoulders, and pushed herself away.

"Is there something wrong, love?"

"Will I just be number forty eight?"

"There's something different about you Mai. I fell for you long before you did". Her eyes lit up. Or was that something he told ever girl. "I've... really never told anyone that. And honestly, those six months you were gone, every minute I thought about getting you back".

"But you never came".

"I did, but some police got on my tail; I had to fleet". Her eye grew wide.

"That was you, that night. Up on the rooftop?"

"And that was you, the girl in her underwear?" he chuckled. He kissed her on her forehead, as she turned around, so that she sat on his lap. Edward played with her hair, only making his remember the flowers she had put in his hair. He had regretted throwing that in the sea shortly after she had left him. Every time he saw it, it would only remind him of the her tiny hands carefully working on them. Oh, how he wished he had them now. How he wished they could stay still close _forever._


	9. Chapter 9

**I have some news! Black Flag will be coming to an end in a few chapters. But not to worry, if you did read one of the chapters with Desmond on it, they need to change the course of time. The story will carry on the Connor Kenway in America, but that is another story. **

There was a thump on the crate.

"You alive in there?" he whispered, opening the top.

"We here?" asked Edward. Aswale nodded as Mai climbed out, stretching her legs. She still remembered what Edward had told her last night, still making her blush. She felt weak to the stomach. What happened to the Mai that would bend knee to no man? Was she disappearing?

Edward went with Aswale to the island, while Mai stayed on the docks. She listened carefully around each corner, when she finally overheard some men coming from the a ship.

"What do you think they'll do with the boy?" asked one of them. She gasped. She imagined little Henry (he wasn't much shorter than her, but in her mind she always imagined him as a little boy) tortured. She felt sick to the stomach. She jumped into the sea and started climbing the side of the ship. She had an urge to go find Edward, but she felt as if it would be too late. She sneaked below deck, where she found a cabin with only a chair and some cut robes. She could imagine Henry here, scared, and hurt. She tried to stop thinking about it and tried to find him. There was an unusual stench coming from the ship; it smelled like rotten egg. It was revolting. She kept going lower, towards the smell. Her mask over her mouth and nose didn't help much. In the storage room on the very bottom of the ship, the smell seemed to be getting stronger. She started opening some of the crates. On the third one was when she realized her search was over. Henry was pale, and his eyes looked distant.

"No... no!" She could feel warm droplets skid across her face. She heard a gag behind her, but didn't bother looking behind her. She heard a small thump, and she head a voice

"I'm sorry", said Edward. She lifted his body, holding it in her arms, despite the smell. Edward grabbed a white sheet and covered the body with it.

"I thought I had time", she mumbled. Edward led her up the deck, to the Captain's quarters. Aswale had him all tied up, and brutally started punching him. He was a British captain, judging by his uniform. She stood at the door.

"Don't kill him, he doesn't deserve it", she said.

"See! I told you! I was following orders!" he said, chocking on blood.

"Find his wife", Mai said. "Make him suffer". She left him alone.

* * *

The island was beautiful; if it wasn't for the circumstances, she would have enjoyed it. If Henry were here, he would have loved. He always begged father to bring him to somewhere like this. So many things he hadn't done. She dug a large hole under a willow tree. In Thailand, willow trees were a symbol of wisdom. She was hoping the wisdom and guidance of the tree would welcome Henry; make him feel less alone. She place his body in the hold and started digging it. The tree was on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the island. Henry would like this view. She could tell. She took a small dagger; it was her mother's. She stabbed into the ground, like Henry's headstone. She took the ribbon tying her hair back, and tied it around the dagger. The small flowers of the willow tree flew in the wind, along with her hair.

"This is for you", she said in Thai. Stormy clouds started rolling in. "I-I'm sorry". Not only was Mai talking to Henry, but to her mother. She could have saved her from the fire, she could have taken better care of Henry. She got on her knees, putting her face on her hands, still holding the knife, and she wept. Her hair spiraled in the wind, tangling itself with the petals. The warm tears of her eyes made it hard for her to center herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Edward"- but when she turned around, no one was there.

"It is not your fault. Do you remember when I told you the story of ying yang?" said her mother. She couldn't say anything.

"Where there is light, there is always darkness, and, in your case, where there is darkness, there is already light. I think you have already found your light", she said. She turned around to see Edward. She smiled. _I think I have. _

He knelt next to her, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's take you home", he said. She looked at him, but shook her head.

"Send my father a letter of the news; I have no business with them anymore. Edward- I want to stay with you", she said.

"As do I", he said. He planted a kiss on her cheek. He was about to take his lips back, but he found himself letting his lips keep touching her. He couldn't help but smile. Her smell was intoxicating.

"I don't know, I've always wanted to be a pirate", she said. He got up and took his hand out. Mai grasped it and herself up as well. Edward put her hood up and his. Before they could leave the cliff, Mai pulled her mask down and grabbed Edward's face and pulled her lips closer to it. It wasn't a heated kiss, and was a kiss of love.


	10. Chapter 10

**My heart swells to say this, but this is the last chapter of Black Flag! I will write another one; perhaps some short adventures of Mai and Edward, but for now, in this story, it kind of skips a lot of time. I need to get on with what happens next, so, I give to you, the ending of Black Flag. **

**Four years later-**

Mai laid in bed, ill. She and Edward had bought a house together in the West Indies, so they would have something other than the Jackdaw. Whenever she saw Edward, lately, the started imagining a smaller child. She couldn't eat, for almost everything that she devoured came right back up, but yet, she felt so hungry. Her cold hand rested on her stomach. She had made arrangements to sail back to Thailand immediately. She still had the home in which she grew up.

"Mai, you ready to go?" called Edward wearily. Part of him wondered why she ever wanted to leave, especially when she was so sick. They were so happy together.

"Yes", she said, getting up.

**Two years later... West Indies- **

Edward had moved on, but the spot where Mai had once filled seemed to never be replaced. He always thought about her. Tessa, his wife, had been one of his wenches before. She resembled much of Mai, with her dark hair and pale skin, but there was something always different about Mai. Somethings he could never forget.

It was a cold night, and the clouds were dark. Tessa laid in bed, naked, Edward next to her. Edward looked at her face.

"I love you", she mumbled, pulled him close. Edward fell silent. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Edward put on his trousers and went to the door. As he opened it, the cold air brushed in. There was a cloaked figure standing in front of him. As the figure raised it's head, it revealed eyes that Edward never really seemed to forget.

"Mai?"

She put her finger to her lips, as she handed him something. It was small bundle of blankets, and in it, something squirmed inside. As Edward opened it to see what it was, he saw a little blonde child.

"She's yours. I have failed to do what any woman is born to do; keep her child safe. Please, Edward..." She looked behind him, and eyed Tessa, as if referring to her. She didn't seem surprised. Edward felt a sting of guilt.

"Mai, please, let me help you", he said. He grasped her hand. As he let go, he saw spots of blood on his.

"There is nothing left to do", she whimpered. She was in pain. "You have your own family now, and Constance is part of it", she said, looking at the child. She took one last glance at the child, as Tessa's voice reappeared from the back.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she called. In a flash, Mai was gone. The child in the blankets sneezed. Not knowing what to do, Edward closed the door. The child squirmed even more. Edward finally released the baby from it's blanket. It was a girl, with Edward's blonde hair, and Mai's green eyes. She smiled at him, and cooed.

Tessa gasped, with only the blanket wrapped around her. She took the child, and held her.

"What's her name".

Edward smiled. "Constance. Her name is Constance Kenway".


End file.
